For your Entertainment
by songs4mylove
Summary: Kurt goes to a gathering for his LGBT company but his Noah isn't happy about going. For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert


"I'm not going to this gathering of gay's Kurt!" Noah yelled form the bedroom.

Kurt came back into the room. "Come on Noah. You're the only out officer of the law in the state and the hottest I might add. I'm a very successful business man and very tight with my community."

"Kurt you run a business for the LGBT community I highly call that successful." Noah said and quickly regretted it. "Kurt?" he looked up to see a very hurt and angry Kurt staring at him.

"Forget it then I'll by myself." Kurt walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Noah sighed and laid down on the bed. It wasn't that he didn't care for Kurt's business. He just was high on the fact that he was an officer of the law while his partner since high school was all about making his kind more acceptable in this place. He kind of loved the way Kurt fought for what he believed in but now that word got out about He and Kurt's big plans for the LGBT parade got out he started to feel like an outcast in the office. He got up and figured that Kurt would be okay about doing this on his own. Besides there was no way he would go on national TV and be surrounded by gays, even though he was one of them.

Kurt drove to the parade. He was furious at Noah for calling his LGBT community highly successful what he was mostly upset about was how Noah left him alone on the biggest day of his life.

Noah sat at a local bar watching the football game. He was having a bad felling in his gut all day about bailing on Kurt's big day.

"Yo Puckerman." Said someone from behind him.

Noah looked back to see some of his partners walking toward him. "Hey guys"

"I thought you were going to the gathering of gays with you boyfriend?" Keith said sitting down next to Noah.

Noah clinched his fist. "Yeah well I changed my mind."

They all sat and watched the game until Noah got tired of it. He grabbed his coat and got up. "I got to go."

Keith got up behind him. "Come on Noah the game is just starting."

Noah put in his jacket. "I could care less about this stupid game."

"So you'd rather hang out with a bunch of fags then you team." Keith spit out.

Noah stopped in his tracks and turned to Keith. "What did you just say?"

Keith held up his hands as Noah got closer. "Look all I'm saying it that-"

Noah hit Keith in the face. The rest of his team got up and held him back as Keith cradled his bloody nose in his hands. "If you ever say that word about me again you're regret it." he turned and left the bar.

Kurt stood on stage at his community. "Hello everyone I know you were expecting me and my partner today but something came up and he couldn't make it but that's not going to stop me. I promised you that I would perform for you and that's what I'm going to do." The crowd got loud and Kurt smiled. Even though he was still upset about Noah he couldn't be happier about how his gathering came out but he still wished that Noah was there to see him perform.

Noah weaved through the cars on the highway. Kurt was starting his performance at 3:00 and it was 2:53. He started to speed up trying to make it. He pulled up in the parking lot. His reserved spot was still waiting on him. He parked his car and jumped out of the car. It was now 2:58 and he was in the back of the crowd. He saw the giant stage where Kurt would be and ran to it. He heard the music start just as he reached the front. He snuck around back and stood behind the curtains and waited form Kurt to finish.

Kurt began

**So hot out of the box**

**Can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up, heat it up**

**I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit, are you with it?**

**Baby don't be afraid**

**Imma hurt you real good baby**

**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

**I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way to ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh!**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**'Sall right**

**You'll be fine**

**Baby I'm in control**

**Take the pain**

**Take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes, not your mind**

**Let me into your soul**

**I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way to ring the alarm**

**So hold on 'til it's over**

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I am about to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh**

**Do you like what you see?**

**Oh**

**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**

**Oh!**

**Do you know what you got into**

**Can you handle what I am about to do**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh!**

**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Kurt was received with screams and people throwing flowers and teddy bears at him. He smiled and took his bows.

Noah stood just behind the curtains. He was blown away by Kurt's performance. He hasn't heard Kurt sing in a while and he was even better than he was in high school. As the crowd's cheering died down Noah made his way onto the stage.

Kurt was about to speak but the crowd suddenly got loud again. He smiled and looked around to see what they were screaming at. Then he realized they weren't looking at him but looking behind him. Kurt turned to see Noah and before he could say anything Noah grabbed him and hugged him.

"Oh my god you were so amazing." Noah said.

Kurt was shocked but he wrapped his arms around Noah's neck. "You came." he whispered.

"Of course I did I'm so sorry Kurt." Noah pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "You are everything to me and I don't know where I wound be with you." He wiped away a tear that fell from his lover's eye. "I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt let out a chuckle and blinked away his tears. "I love you too."

Noah smiled and kissed the man of his life. Picking him up and spinning him around. The crowd got louder and louder as they made out if front on them. In front of the world and on national television. Noah didn't care though because he had Kurt and that's all that mattered.


End file.
